Tales of Canterlot High: ButtonBelle
by AllShadesOfGreen
Summary: The first story of the Tales series- It's the start of the new school year in Canterlot High, and things are going smoothly for it's fresh newcomers. Find out what's in store for a certain ginger-haired gamer as he goes home from school.


**Author's Note: Hi Guys! Just trying to chill out, and POST ANOTHER FANFIC! WHOO! I like it here, it's nice.**

 **This was written in school where I got bored, and here I am now**

 **Please Read, Review, and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro.**

 **ACTION!**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Come on, get the grapes,"

Button Mash was tapping away buttons on a green device in front of him. The boy was enjoying a cool day under a shady tree in Canterlot High, silently playing his device. The cool wind brushed the ginger bangs on his face, and his amber eyes were taking in the 8-bit scenery of the game.

"Look, there he is again,"

"Button Mash, was it?"

His ears were open to any kind of noise around his diameter. He didn't mind the whispers that plainly read 'him again'. He just wanted to finish his game.

This was a normal occurrence in Canterlot High. Button mash would silently sit under a tree and play his JoyBoy, or go to an arcade to spend a quarter to conquer yet another game.

It was a typical life in this particular high school. Some kids hang out to party (even on a school night), and some kids just like to be alone after school.

Kids like Button Mash don't feel the need to make friends. He just wants to make it through life without any disturbances.

What he didn't know was that how he would change his point of view that afternoon by bumping into it.

When the bell of Canterlot High rung, sending echoes all over the campus, Button put his JoyBoy back into his bags. He stood up, and made his way to the gate.

He started to plan new strategies for winning in Castlemaneia 3, and near the unnecessarily large gate, he felt a small force bump into him. It was gone almost as fast as it came.

When he looked down, he saw a girl with pale skin and pink-and-purple hair that fell down to mid-thigh. He suspected her a freshman (like himself), considering her small figure.

"Ow…" She rubbed her head. Button knew how hard concrete could be, he's had enough experience tripping over and falling on things. He extended his hand to the girl, which she seemed to have noticed despite her painful predicament.

As soon as she helped her stand up, the girl was hiding away her blush of embarrassment. Well, who wouldn't after an event like that?

"Sorry I bumped into you… you must think of me as a clutz…" she shifted her eyes away from his. Button felt confused.

"Not at all, but you should really watch where you're going sometimes." Button offered.

The girl smiled a little."I'll try to do just that." Then a look of sudden realization dawned on her face. "Hey, I know you! You're that guy who plays JoyBoys around campus!" Then she giggled.

That giggle set off an alarm in Button's head. He remembered being the socially awkward geek that plays video games all day long (In spare minutes, Celestia would never allow that,). His reputation in class was written down by Diamond Tiara, and it would remain that way for four years until resignation (graduation) day comes. Yeah, his social life sucked.

His eyes were glued to the floor it seemed, and he tried to remember what his mother always told him when he takes the bumpy road to friendship. 'Okay, you're facing a girl, so mom says-'he pretended to have his mom to be commander in his head-''When she falls down, help her up, and make proper introductions, and remember honey, always smile!'… Okay, so mom always seems to be right, so, here goes nothing!'

He turned to smile at the girl, but when his imaginary commander mom told him to make eye contact, he might as well betrayed the code of bravery. The color of her eyes captured his attention the most, and he felt like he wanted to stare at them all day.

A feminine laugh caught him out of his trance. "My name is Sweetie Belle. What's yours?"

Button gulped."It's Button Mash," He mumbled. If his mom were here now, he wouldn't have to suffer intense non comfort and vulnerability.

'Okay, what next mom?' Silently, he pleaded to his superior (mom) to help him in this awkward situation. He thought of small talk, but he wants his mom to confirm.

An A-OK signal was released, so Button Mash started by school year.

"So, uh…freshman?" He asked. Sweetie nods.

" ?" She replied, not taking her eyes off him.

"Freshman too…" He confirmed. The smaller freshman grinned.

"Cool! How come I never saw you around?" She prompted some more.

'That's a tricky question, why do I never see her around?' He thought. The newcomers of Canterlot High already survived the first few weeks of school, and it was expected that they already had gotten to know each other. What Celestia and Luna didn't know, was that some certain students (like Button) preferred to leave students out of secrets. Besides, their only source of notice to Button was his green beanie. But Faust knows when a friend can come along, so he might as well not waste an opportunity.

But before he could even say a word to the friendly girl, a voice from the other side of the campus called the latter.

"SWEETIE BELLE! I know you want to flirt with Mr. JoyBoy right now, but crusading doesn't like to wait! YOU KNOW THAT!" A magenta haired student called for her friend.

The pale girl sighed."Oh Scootaloo…" Then she looked up to Button."Show me some of your games sometime Button?"

Nothing Button's mother could have said would've prepared him for this( actually she had said something).

'Nobody's ever asked me this before… Oh my Faust, what do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!' He searched frantically for a response.' Should I accept? Should I decline or something? Come on brain, THINK!'

In highlight to an earlier statement, having a passion of video games and a love for solitude, Button Mash was set apart from others. The first day all the way to this, everyone wanted to leave him alone. Just yesterday he started to think he was smelly or something!

But maybe all that didn't bother Sweetie Belle too much. Or maybe she did, maybe she noticed that he was friendless. That and maybe other reasons.

Then again, he was too shocked too say anything else anyway.

He grinned at the smiling girl before him." Sure!"

Sweetie Belle, if possible, smiled even brighter." Thanks! I'll see you around Button Mash!"

And she ran to her friend, leaving him free to go home.

During his walk home, he can never seem to get the smiling face of Sweetie Belle out of his mind. Her eyes seemed to want to stay in his head along with a battle axe from Castlemaneia. Button decided to shake it off, he was going to see those gorgeous eyes again tomorrow anyway.

Grinning at his mom's front door, he enters and finds his mom looking warmly at him.

"So honey, how was school? I could tell something great happened." Her eyes twinkled with kindness and excitement. Has her son found a friend?

Button puts his bag down, and takes a few bits out of it.

"Mom, I'm going to need another controller." 'For my player 2.'

THE END


End file.
